


Her Choice

by PsychoxLuv



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anger, Comedy, Friendship, Jealousy, Romance, Trust Issues, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoxLuv/pseuds/PsychoxLuv
Summary: Goldust and Abigail play a prank that gets blamed on the wrong person which leads to Abigail taking place in a tag team match with Kane as her partner. Little does she know that the after-effects of the match will lead to not only her discovering more about herself, but also into a, what some people may call, strange relationship.
Relationships: Kane (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Awkward Situation

"Okay so all we have to do is wait for Jericho to use his hairdryer and it should short circuit giving him a little jolt," Abigail said with a fiendish smile.

She and Goldust were hiding in a room adjacent to Jericho's locker room. Her golden friend peeked out the door before looking back down at Abbie and asked, "Are you sure you know how to manipulate wires right?"

Abbie snorted at his words. "Of course I do, it's not like I haven't done it before."

Goldust looked back out the door. "Um, Abigail."

The young woman chewed on her bottom lip and seemed not to hear her friend. "Well, I mean, the other time I tried I might have caused a small fire. But I'm pretty confident I figured out what I did wrong and fixed it."

"Really, is that why smoke is coming out of the bottom of his locker room door?"

"Wait, what?!"

Abigail looked through the crack in the door and noticed the smoke. "Oh shit!"

She quickly threw open the door and ran over to Jericho's locker room. Luckily the door wasn't locked and she was able to walk right in. Abbie could hear the shower running and noticed the hairdryer sitting on the vanity. Jericho had plugged in the hairdryer and laid it on a towel until he was out of the shower. Whatever she had done to the wires caused the whole hairdryer to set on fire, and now the flames were also attacking the towel underneath. Abigail, thinking quickly, grabbed another towel and started smothering the flames. Goldust stood in the doorway watching the scene in front of him with a slight smile.

Once the fire was out Abigail turned her head slightly to see his expression and held up a finger at him. "Don't say it."

"What the hell are you doing in here?!"

Abbie turned around to see Jericho standing in a towel his hair still dripping wet. Chris seemed to notice Goldust in the doorway as well and clutched the towel around his waist tighter. Before Abigail could say a word his eyes trailed over and landed on the hairdryer and burnt towel, still smoking from the flames.

"What the fuck did you do to my hairdryer?!"

The young woman held up her hands in surrender and was about to speak but was cut off by Goldust.

"We noticed smoke coming out from under your locker room door and Abigail was nice enough to put the fire out for you before anything else got caught in it."

Jericho moved past Abigail to inspect the damage done. Abbie looked over at Goldust while Jericho was busy with her head tilted to the side and her eyes wide and her friend merely gave her a dramatic shrug. When Jericho turned back around to face her Abigail's face was back to normal, but Jericho looked at her with sudden recollection.

"You know who did this?"

Abigail looked over Jericho's shoulder back at Goldust who only shook his head slowly. So the young woman just mimicked Goldust's exaggerated shrug.

"It was Kane!"

The young woman furrowed her brow and said, "Kane. Where the hell did that come from?"

Jericho was now nodding heavily and shaking his finger at her. "Yeah, he was always going on about other superstars feeling his pain and getting burnt up. He's probably jealous of how I'm much better looking. Not to mention after everything that happened with Lita, and I'm dating Trish and she's super hot."

At this point, Abigail was staring at the man with her mouth open and looked over at Goldust for help. All he had to offer her was his hand doing the crazy motion while pointing at Chris. So it was up to Abbie to try and stop whatever messed up thinking Jericho was having.

"Chris I think you should really stretch before you reach that far. You and Kane have had almost no interaction. I'm pretty sure if he wanted to hurt you, it wouldn't have been like this," She said motioning to the hairdryer.

"Exactly, I wouldn't expect this of him. That's why it probably was him!"

At hearing those words Goldust facepalmed and said, "That's doesn't even make any sense!"

"Of course it wouldn't to you! But you're not as smart as I am, "Chris stated glaring over at Goldust, "Well, if he thinks I'm just gonna sit around here and wait for another strike he's wrong! I'm going to Eric Bischoff and handling this right now."

They both watched as he left the room, and Goldust called out after him, "Don't you want to put pants on first?!"

Abigail shook her head and went to stand in the doorway with her golden friend. "I don't think this is going to end well at all."

He only looked down at her and mouthed the word no.

The night had gone, so far, without incident. Abigail was sitting in her locker room with her feet up, eating a bag of popcorn. The incident with Chris had almost completely escaped her mind until her locker room door suddenly flew open. Standing in her doorway was Trish Stratus.

"No please, come right on in. Not like this is my personal space or anything," Abigail said in a bored tone as she popped another piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"Is it true?"

Abbie looked lost for a minute before responding, "Yes, this is my locker room after all."

Trish moved to stand in front of Abigail and crossed her arms. "Did Kane start the fire in Jericho's locker room?"

"Oh, that," The young woman picked off a kernel that landed on her shirt before she looked back up at Trish, "No that was me, by accident, of course. Apparently, I'm not very good with wires."

The diva's champ shot her an incredulous look. "Then why does Chris think it was Kane?!"

Abigail threw her hands up in the air. "I wish I could tell you, Trish! He just suddenly started saying it had to be Kane. Goldust and I tried to tell him that was ridiculous but he wouldn't listen! The next thing I know he's running off to Eric with a towel wrapped around his waist!"

Trish let out an annoyed sigh. "Well, now he thinks he has to prove himself in some way. He got a match approved by Eric, a mixed tag team match, me and Jericho against Kane and another Diva. Kane has to find a diva to stand with him in the ring."

"I don't understand the point? I thought Chris thought this was about him and Kane?"

"He wants to embarrass Kane, he can't go out there and fight without a diva next to him. You know how the divas are when it comes to him, it won't happen," Trish pointed out as she started to pace, "Imagine what Kane will do to Jericho."

Abigail sighed and rolled her eyes before standing up. "Look, I'll go and talk to Eric, maybe I can get the match canceled, and then I'll talk to Jericho."

Trish beamed at her and wrapped her arms around the young woman. "Thank you, it means a lot to me."

This was a very awkward situation. Abbie couldn't quite figure out how she had managed to get herself into this mess, well that wasn't completely true, but she for sure was gonna find a way out. Once again the young girl tried to wiggle out of the ropes that bound her to the chair she was sitting in, but alas she was completely stuck.

The last thing she remembered was Trish leaving her dressing room. She had thrown her popcorn bag away and was about to start towards the manager's office when the lights had gone out on her and she was grabbed from behind. Now here she was stuck in a dim-lit room and strapped to a metal chair.

Abbie knew who was behind it and even though most other divas would probably be screaming for help she herself was only mildly annoyed. She knew her friends would come looking for her eventually but for now, she was stuck here and she knew what that meant.

Absolutely nothing good.

She knew he wasn't stupid and if he had been the one to grab her it meant he had been hiding in her locker room through the entire conversation with Trish. Which meant he knew it was her fault for the match between him and Jericho.

How long was he going to make her stew here before he made his big entrance? It had already been about ten minutes. Maybe he was waiting for her to scream for help? _Might as well oblige him I guess._

"Oh no, please someone come help me. I am truly terrified," Abbie cried out in a monotone voice.

She waited for a few minutes but still, nothing seemed to be happening and no one appeared. Abbie let out a weary sigh and let her head fall back against the chair. _I really hope he isn't gonna leave me down here._

Just as she closed her eyes a red light started to shine through her eyelids and she picked her head back up and opened her eyes. _It's about time._

From around the corner, she could hear him laughing to himself which made Abbie roll her eyes. This was all just way too much. When he rounded the bend he stopped laughing when he saw her just staring at him with a raised brow.

"Kane is this really necessary?"

The seven-foot man narrowed his eyes at her and stalked over to where she was sitting. He slammed his hands on the table in front of her and she didn't even wince. Which seemed to annoy him.

"You can pretend not to be afraid all you want Abigail, but I know deep down you are just as terrified as everyone else."

"Look, Kane, honey, can we please skip the super long speech about how evil and monstrous you are and just get down to brass tax here? It's obvious you know I'm the one who played the prank and now you're the one dealing with the consequences. Just tell me what I need to do in order to fix this."

He was glaring at her from where he was leaned over the table. Slowly he stood up to his complete height and grabbed another chair from the other side of the room before setting it down across from her and taking a seat. Kane just continued to glare at her before he finally spoke,

"I want you to be my tag team partner against Trish and Jericho."

Abbie furrowed her brow and couldn't actually believe that was what this whole thing had been about.

"Let me get this straight. You kidnapped me from my dressing room, tied me to a chair, and tried to scare me, just so I would partner up with you in the match?"

Without even missing a beat he pointed at her and said, "You caused this mess and now you're going to be the one to help me clean it up."

Abbie just kinda looked at him for a moment feeling a bit lost for words, before she finally smiled and started shaking her head at him.

"Fine, I suppose it's only fair. I **was** going to talk with Eric and see if I could stop the match, but this seems like more fun. Yes, I will partner with you, now can you please untie me?"

Kane leaned forward again and stared at her straight in the eyes. "If you try and screw me, I will hurt you, Abigail. Badly."

"Yes I know your track record Kane, you don't have anything to worry about. Now could you please," Abbie asked motioning with her head to the ropes that bound her.

Kane stood up from his chair and tore the rope off her in one swift movement. Abigail whistled and clicked her tongue while standing up.

"You know just for future reference you can just talk with me like a normal person, there's no need for the whole kidnapping part."

"I don't exactly have the best reputation with the divas," He said moving away from her and sitting back down in the other chair, "They tend to run in the opposite direction."

Abigail scoffed at his words and began to stretch, "Kane, Goldust is one of my best friends and I've been out drinking with the Boogeyman before. I'm not easily put off."

Kane stood up and towered over her five-foot-five frame. Abbie didn't move away or even flinch when his hand came up and brushed her hair behind her ear. He gave her a menacing smile.

"We'll see."


	2. Mixed Tag Match

The next week on RAW Abbie had just finished getting changed when she heard a knock on her dressing room door. She opened it to find Goldust standing there in all his golden glory.

"Is it true sweet Abigail? Have you found yourself in the clutches of a great red monster? What was it like? Was he gentle with you," The golden man asked as he rubbed his chest provocatively.

Abigail scoffed at her friend's words but couldn't stop a smile from lighting up her face. "It wasn't like that Goldust and you know it. That's just what you wanted to happen."

Goldust faked a hurt expression and placed his hand over his heart. "How could you say such a thing? I would never want you to be in harm's way. Unless that's what you're into."

"You are such a mess, you know that," Abbie replied, motioning for him to come inside.

He sauntered in and she closed the door behind him. Goldust and Abbie had been friends since she first joined RAW, she had always felt drawn to the strange gold man. They began doing pranks to the other superstars together and it wasn't long before they were inseparable.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do Abigail, we both know you'll do what you want in the end anyway. Just be careful, for my sake," Goldust said turning back to face her with a pouty expression, "I don't know what I'd do without you. Doing pranks on my own at this point would be so dull."

"You worry too much Goldie, I'm going to be fine. Kane just wants my help in the match, and seeing as I have no plans to screw him over I should be perfectly fine."

"My dear, sweet, innocent Abbie, do you really think he will let you go so easily," Goldust came towards her and placed both his hands on her upper arms, "Once he has you, he isn't going to want to let you go. Trust me I know."

She snickered at him and placed her hands on his arms as well, "Listen to me, I am going to be just fine. I know he has a bad streak with women, a very bad streak, but I think I can handle one match with the guy."

At that moment she heard a loud pounding on her door and her and Goldust slowly turned to face it.

"That's probably him now, oh my poor Abigail. Try not to get caught in his flames, you may only burn away."

Abbie rolled her eyes at her dramatic friend before she walked over to her door and pulled it open. Goldie hadn't been wrong, there he was all seven feet of him standing in her doorway. He barely even registered Goldust's presence as his mismatched eyes landed on her.

"Let's go."

Abigail leaned to the side and grabbed a hair tie from her bag, then waved at Goldust as she followed Kane through the stadium. It wasn't a long walk but she did manage to get her brown hair in a braid before they reached the gorilla position.

"So we're going out to your music right," She asked moving her braid to fall over her shoulder.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

Abigail looked up at the big red monster and smiled, "No I was hoping for it, your theme music is one of my favorites."

Kane huffed at her but smirked at her response. Trish and Jericho were already down in the ring. The match was a joke to Jericho, stating that there was no way Kane had managed to find a diva who would stand with him in the ring. Abigail smiled up at Kane and nudged him.

"Let's go shut him up."

Kane looked pissed and nodded his head as his music came blasting through the speakers. It quickly made Jericho go quiet as Kane came out and started walking to the ring with Abigail close behind him.

"And now coming to the ring Kane and Abigail," Lilian Garcia announced before stepping out of the ring.

The crowd was going nuts and Abigail was feeding on that energy, getting pumped up for the fight she was about to have. Kane climbed over the top rope and Abbie took the stairs, climbing over the ropes before taking a seat on the turnbuckle.

The music cut off and Jericho started laughing, pointing over at Abigail, "This is who you got?! The annoying prankster from backstage who's always running around with Goldust?!"

He stopped for a moment to try and control his laughter while Trish stood next to him frowning at the young woman. Abigail didn't take it to heart and instead raised her eyebrow at Kane, and motioned at the two with her head and Kane seemed to take the hint.

Kane stepped forward and gripped Jericho by the throat and Abigail stood up on the turnbuckle and jumped down drop kicking Trish onto the ring canvas. Kane lifted Jericho up and choke slammed him down next to Trish and the crowd went wild. The match had officially started.

Trish rolled out onto the mat so Abbie moved over to the other side of the ring and stepped out, allowing Kane to have his fun with Jericho. The big red monster had the upper hand for a while till he went to kick Jericho and Chris pulled the referee in the way. The ref went down hard and rolled himself out of the ring so he could recuperate. They were lucky he didn't just pass out.

As Kane was distracted by the Ref getting hit, Trish threw Jericho a steel chair. Jericho picked it up and slammed it into Kane's back hard. Abigail gripped onto the ropes and glared over at Trish who was busy cheering on Jericho. Abbie dropped down from the side of the ring and carefully snuck over to where Trish was standing and then speared her onto the mat. _Sorry Trish, nothing personal._

Trish's head hit the ground hard and Abbie was pretty sure she was knocked out. She picked up the woman and threw her into the ring. As she climbed over she saw something that just made her snap. Kane had been beaten into a corner of the ring with blood pouring down his face from a head wound.

Abigail stalked over to Jericho and when he raised the chair to hit Kane again she pulled it right out of his hands. Before Chris could even turn around she slammed it into the side of his head and Jericho dropped like a pile of rocks. Without missing a beat she raised the chair above her head and slammed it down on Jericho again and again and again.

When she was satisfied and breathing quite heavily she leaned down to whisper in his ear, "It was me, Jericho. It was just a tiny prank gone wrong. You should have kept your big ass ego in check."

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the referee crawling back into the ring. Abbie threw the chair back out on the mat and covered Trish. The referee slammed his hand down on the ring three times and it was over.

"Here are your winners, Abigail and Kane!"

Abigail quickly moved over to Kane and placed her hand on his shoulder, which earned his hand going straight for her throat. She placed her hand over his and leaned down so he could hear her.

"Hey, easy big guy, it's just me. Come on, let's get you out of here."

Kane released his hold on her throat but shook his head. "I can't see."

The blood from his head had gotten in his eyes. She could see where he had tried to get it out but instead had only smeared it.

"Alright, then I'll be your eyes," Abigail took his hand in hers and tried to pull him up but he only grunted and shook his head, "I know you have a hard time trusting people, but what other choice do you have right now?"

Kane huffed in annoyance but he stood up from the corner. She was careful to lead him down from the ring and up the ramp. All the while the fans were cheering behind them.

Once they made it backstage she stopped him at a nearby table. "Okay just sit here and I'll get you a doctor."

"No doctors," Kane growled as he once again tried to rub at his eyes.

Abigail caught his hands and carefully placed them back at his side, "You need to stop doing that, and if you won't go to a doctor then I'll try and handle it."

She noticed a stagehand standing near them and shouted at him, "Hey, how about you stop standing around and get me two rags, one wet and one dry, a bandage, and some medical cream."

He seemed surprised at her yelling at him and he started to stutter which only served to piss her off. "Look jackass, I told you what to do, if I have to ask again I'll be beating your ass with a chair next!"

The man quickly understood and ran off. Abigail let out an annoyed sigh and leaned down to look at the damage on Kane's forehead. She noticed his shoulders shaking and then started hearing him laugh. It wasn't one of his usual menacing laughs, it almost sounded like a genuine one.

"I think he might have pissed himself."

Abigail scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Well, he should have listened to me the first time then."

The man reappeared and handed her everything she had asked for before running off again. Kane was probably right, he did look a bit spooked.

Abbie picked up the wet rag and wrung it out on the floor. She didn't really give a damn if the floor was wet.

"Okay, I'm about to start getting the blood off your eyes. So do me a favor and don't open them until I tell you to, alright?"

Kane nodded at her words and she carefully took the now damp rag and started wiping the blood away. She did her best to get it all gone before she moved on to his head. He had a cut there but it wasn't too deep. She didn't think he was going to need stitches.

The young woman then took the dry rage and dried off his eyes and forehead before holding it on his cut.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now. Just don't move, I still need to get the cream and bandage on."

When he opened his eyes the first thing he did was look down. She gave him points for not moving his head when he did but she knew what he was seeing. They were both in a very intimate position. Abbie was on her knees between his legs doing her best to apply the cream to his cut.

When he looked back at her with a grin starting to form on his lips, Abbie smirked back at him.

"Keep it together big guy, I'm not even done yet."

Abigail placed the bandage on and wiped her hands on a clean part of the dry rag. "Alright, you're all done."

Without even thinking about it she leaned forward and placed a kiss on the bandage. When she looked back down at Kane he was staring at her with his mouth half-opened.

"If you don't close that mouth flies are gonna get in," She said standing up. Abbie was already starting to feel the soreness in her arms from beating Jericho with that chair. _I'm gonna be feeling this for a couple of days._

"Why are you helping me?"

The question took her by surprise and she looked down at where Kane was sitting. His eyes were on the floor and she felt her brow furrow.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Kane looked up at her with an expression that clearly said, "You know why."

Abigail sighed and kneeled back on the floor in front of him, "Okay, let's get this out of the way. I'm helping you because I want to and this was all my fault, to begin with. No, I'm not expecting anything in return. I know the things you've done and I know that you think you can't trust people, but I want to be your friend."

Kane seemed to be searching her face for something, possibly if she was telling the truth before he started glaring at her, "I won't risk trusting you. It brings me nothing but pain,"

The young woman stood up and chuckled while shaking her head. Kane seemed to turn deadly serious.

"Are you laughing at me?"

Abbie smirked down at him and crossed her arms, "That's the real question, isn't it? You're worried this is some joke, whether I set this whole thing up just to mess with you, or if I want something from you."

Kane tilted his head and stood up, towering over her. "Everyone is out for themselves Abigail. When I least expect it you'll show your true colors. People always do."

"I already showed you my true colors. All I want is friendship," Abbie said shrugging and placing her hands in her pockets as she looked up at him.

"You can't have it, and if I were you, I would stay far away from me. Before you wind up hurt," He growled before stalking away further into the stadium.

Abigail watched him go before she heard a voice beside her.

"That was so anti-climactic, he could have at least said thank you."

She turned to see Goldust standing beside her and the young woman just shrugged her shoulders.

"Eh, he'll come around."


	3. A Fear Realized

"Goldie, you know I love you but I don't think this is a good idea," Abigail said sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck.

Goldust turned around to face her. "What do you mean, it's a perfect idea. Viscera is Big Daddy, and he may be in the market for a tag team partner who's as . . ." Goldust stopped mid-sentence and ran his hands up and down his body, "Sensual as he is."

Abbie's eyes roamed around the room they were in before landing back on her golden friend. "I understand that and you do perfectly fit the bill. I just don't think you're going about it the right way."

"What could you possibly mean," Goldust asked with an oblivious expression.

"I just mean covering his locker room walls in various photos of you doing sexy poses in lingerie, might have been a tad overboard."

Goldust shook his head and smiled at her. "No, it's perfect! I want him to know how serious I am about it, this is the way to do it!"

The young woman shrugged her shoulders and started towards the door with Goldust following behind her.

"To be fair I probably should have said that before helping you glue them all on."

As the door shut behind them the name written on it shined in the ceiling lights and read Viscera.

Abigail was trying her damndest to reach the coffee at the top of the cabinet. While she could have just crawled onto the counter and gotten it, she had already got in trouble for doing that too many times.

_Fucking, short ass legs, all I want is a cup of coffee. Why have the gods forsaken me?_

She was just about to give up on it when she heard a voice from above her, "Here I got it for ya."

A large hand reached into the cabinet and lowered the coffee down to her. The young woman gave a squeal of delight and turned and hugged her savior.

Big Show was giving her a giant smile as he patted her back. It had been a while since she had seen the large man. Which was strange since it was hard to miss him seeing as how he was the same height as Kane.

"How are you little one," He asked giving her a pat on the head.

Abigail pulled away and shook the box of coffee. "A lot better now that I can have a cup of joe. You want one?"

Big Show plugged in the coffee pot and started filling it with water. "Hell yes, It's been a long night."

Searching through the cabinets Abbie found a bag of chips. Ignoring Edge's name on the bag she opened them and began eating.

"I get it, it's been pretty boring for me. Well besides doing that little thing with Goldust."

Those words made Big Show stop in his tracks and look over at her. "What have you two done now?"

As Abigail went to answer they suddenly heard a lot of shouting. They both turned around just in time to see Goldust running past them as if his life depended on it. Not too far behind Viscera came speeding past holding a bunch of crumpled pictures in his fat fist.

Big Show seemed confused but Abigail just shook her head and said, "I told him it was a bad idea." Before eating another chip.

Opening her dressing room door Abbie found Goldust sitting at her table. The minute her golden friend saw her he quickly got up and ran behind her, slamming the door shut.

"I may have been very mistaken about the plan," He said placing his hands on her shoulders, "I think I may have gotten us into a bit of trouble."

"Us? I told you it was overboard."

Goldust rolled his eyes. "Yeah after the pictures were already up. That's not the point though, Viscera went to Eric Bischoff and now I have a match with him tonight. Please come out with me. Don't leave me alone with him."

Abigail was surprised, for the first time he actually looked like he was really afraid. She pulled her friend into a tight embrace. "Of course I will, you know I have your back."

Her friend returned the embrace and whispered in her ear, "I have a really bad feeling about this Abbie."

"It's gonna be okay, I'll keep a close eye on you."

They heard a knock on her door and she felt Goldust flinch against her. Abigail told him to go hide in the bathroom and she would take care of whoever it was. After he was hidden she went over and opened the door. Standing in her doorway was a beautiful woman with light blonde, straight hair. Her eyes were a bright blue matching Abigails. She was dressed just as dramatically as ever, wearing a long, flowing, white dress.

Abigail let out a puff of air. "Angel, to what do I owe this honor?"

The woman gave her a slight smile but it was obvious she was there for business. Angel always had a motherly air about her. Which usually meant if she was around, someone was about to get scolded. Usually Abigail.

"It's good to see you sister, I see you've been having some fun again," The woman in white stated.

Abbie fought the urge to roll her eyes at her older sister and instead bit the inside of her cheek. "It's fine Angel, it was just a joke. Goldust will have a match against Viscera and then everything will go back to normal. Just like always."

Angel narrowed her eyes. "You shouldn't think that things will always be the way they were. You could be unpleasantly surprised. You can come out Goldust, it is only I."

Goldust poked his head out of the bathroom and sighed in relief when he saw it was Angel. "You nearly gave me a heart attack woman."

He came over and stood next to Abigail who looked back over at Angel and caught a look of sadness on her sister's face. She watched as Angel placed her hands on Goldust's upper arms and said, "Be careful in your match tonight. Things are not always as they seem."

_That doesn't bode well._

Angel never warned anyone unless something really bad was about to happen. Abigail watched her sister leave before closing the door. Turning to face Goldust she could see the fear in her friend's face.

"Listen to me, buddy. I'm going to be right there beside you. I won't let anything bad happen okay? You need to get in the right headspace, or something bad could happen."

Goldust nodded at her words like a zombie and moved past her to sit on her sofa. Abigail bit her lip trying to think of how to snap him out of this before his match. She finally made her way over to him.

"Who are you?"

Her golden friend looked up at her like she was crazy for a moment before he replied, "I'm Goldust."

Abigail furrowed her brows at his words. "No you're . . .," Abbie paused to take in a deep breath and snapped her teeth, then said in a breathy tone, "Goldust."

He stared at her for a moment before she continued, " Now you are going to get your golden ass down to that ring tonight and you're going to tear Viscera apart. Then we are going to go out drinking with Boogeyman tonight! Do I make myself clear?!"

Goldust jumped up from the couch saluting her, "Ma'am yes ma'am!"

"That's what I like to hear, now let's go get this done! I want some tequila and bad karaoke!"

"Now coming down to the ring accompanied by Abigail, Goldust!"

Abbie was slightly trailing behind Goldust so he could do his usual entrance. Once they both stood in the ring and Goldust had removed his blonde wig, Viscera's theme hit.

Goldust stood his ground and Abigail stood next to him, her arm wrapped around his waist. The minute Viscera got in the ring he came charging at Goldust and Abigail quickly slid out of the way and out of the ring.

She watched with bated breath as they both took shots at each other. Goldust was fast and smart, knowing when to move out of the way and when to take his shots when he could. But Viscera was pure power, and it was going to be hard taking him down.

Everything was going well, Goldust was starting to take control and Abbie could practically taste his win. That's when everything went wrong. She was suddenly grabbed from behind and restrained from pulling away. In the ring, Goldust had noticed and went to help her before he was surrounded by other male superstars.

Looking around at them she could tell it was everyone she and Goldust had played harmless jokes on. She wished she could see who was retraining her but they stayed out of her line of vision. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked back up into the ring to see them all attacking Goldust.

She tried so hard to pull out of her captor's arms, to no avail. The only thing she could hear was them laughing behind her as Goldust was getting overrun. Tears were forming in her eyes and she screamed at the top of her lungs for them to stop.

Music blasted through the arena but all Abigail could see was her friend laying in the middle of the ring with blood covering his face. The man holding her suddenly released her as they went after whoever had come out. From the corner of her eye, she could make out Big Show throwing everyone out of the ring and chasing them up the ramp.

Abbie, being racked by the sobs running through her body, crawled into the ring and over to her friend. As carefully as she could she placed his head in her lap. Tears were streaming out of her eyes as she tried to wipe the blood away.

"I'm so sorry, I said I would protect you and I couldn't even do that. Please be okay."

The crowd started shouting and she looked to the side to see Viscera still there outside the ring looking in. An evil smile lit up his face and Abigail could feel her blood boiling beneath her skin.

A scream ripped out of her throat so loud that she thought she would lose her voice. A loud crack sounded around her and suddenly the ring ropes were on fire, barring the way. Viscera fell backward and scrambled to get up the ramp and into the back.

Abbie looked around at the ropes, before looking back down at her friend. She had no idea what had just happened but she didn't care either. Her tears started flowing anew and she leaned down letting her forehead softly touch his as the ropes burned around them.

Angel stared at the tv screen with sad eyes as she watched her sister crawl over to Goldust. She knew something bad was going to happen but she didn't know exactly what. Her heart was breaking for her little sister.

Viscera appeared outside of the ring and the scream Abigail let out struck a sudden fear in Angel as she watched lightning bolts strike the turnbuckles on the ring, causing the ropes to set on fire.

Angel covered her mouth and the sadness she felt increased tenfold. Her face had gone blank as she pulled out her phone and made a call she had been hoping she wouldn't have to make. As the phone rang she said a silent prayer for her youngest sister. What she could possibly go through would be hard. The actual outcome could be worse.

The person on the other end picked up and with a tear sliding down her cheek Angel said, "It's time."

Anger, unlike any Abigail, had ever felt was coursing through her chest. The referees had had to put out the fires before the EMTs could get Goldust out of the ring. She followed them up until they put him in the ambulance. Everything in her wanted her to go with him, but she couldn't. There was something she had to do first.

She wanted blood, could practically taste it. For her vengeance though she was going to need help, and there was only one person she could go to for that. While Big Show had been the one to come to their rescue he wouldn't have the stomach for what she wanted to do. Which left one person.

Abigail all but threw open the door leading down into the dark places of the stadium. Her anger fueled her keeping any doubts out of her mind. She made her way down until she hit a concrete floor and walked further into the darkness. The lights above her were dim with an eerie red glow. He was here somewhere.

She came to the open area of the boiler room and stood in front of it. He had to be around here. Her whole body tensed up as she heard a sound in the darkness. Abbie turned to see Kane barely stepping out of the shadows.

Her hands gripped into tight fists as she turned to face him, the fire behind her blazing like the fire in her eyes.

"I need your help."


	4. Revenge Is Sweet

Eric Bischoff was sitting at his desk in his office. He was rubbing the bridge of his nose and his eyes were squeezed shut. "Let me get this straight. You want a match against Viscera," He opened his eyes and lowered his hand, "Have you completely lost touch with your senses?"

Abigail stood over him with a sweet smile and replied, "No I just know what I want, and what I want is Viscera in the ring."

The general manager of RAW narrowed his eyes at her and clicked his tongue, "You know I can't do that Abbie, I know you're upset about what happened to Goldust-"

Slamming her hands down on the desk made Eric flinch and she leaned down real close with a crazed gleam in her eyes. "You don't know shit Eric, now I want Viscera and I want him tonight."

A heavy sigh escaped his lips and he shook his head at her. "I can't do it, he'll tear you apart."

"Eric, sweetheart, you really don't want to fight me on this. It won't turn out well for you," Her smile was gone and her words were dripping with venom.

"Are you threatening me girl? Because that won't turn out well for you," The general manager glared at her as he rose up out of his chair, "Who do you think you are coming in here and ordering me around? I'm the general manager!"

"And if you wanna stay the general manager and not wind up in the hospital right alongside my friend, you'll give me what I want!"

Eric and Abigail glared at each other for a long time before Eric started nodding his head. "Fine, you want to start this, who am I to stop you. But whatever happens to you is on your head girl."

The smile that lit up Abbie's face was not a normal one and seemed slightly unstable.

"Thank you, Eric, you won't regret it."

"This is not a good idea Abigail," Big show said as he watched the young woman take a sip of the tea she had made.

They were both sitting in her dressing room. Abigail had just finished getting ready for her match and had made herself some tea to calm her nerves. While she was confident in her plans, the whole situation still made her feel a bit uneasy.

She had never attempted anything like this before. While her sisters were used to this kind of thing, Abbie had always been able to keep herself out of these kinds of situations. Abigail had never gone out of her way to hurt someone. But things were different this time.

So, while the Big Show showing concern for her was sweet, it also annoyed her. It made her feel like no one thought she could handle herself. True, she wasn't going to be totally alone in her vengeance, but all of this had come from her and her alone.

"I understand that you're concerned about me, but you don't need to be," Abbie replied setting her teacup down on the table, "I have everything under control."

_Well, as under control as I possibly can._

Abigail knew that she couldn't prepare for every outcome, but she was confident that she could handle anything that occurred. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Big Show chewing on the inside of his cheek, thinking.

It was actually quite comical to see the large man sitting on her couch. He could barely fit it and he easily made it seem a lot smaller than it was. He had his ring attire on as he too was scheduled for a match that night. Still, he was kind enough to come to her and offer his condolences for what happened to Goldust and check up on her.

The kind giant had even come to see her and her friend in the hospital. He left flowers and told Goldust that work wasn't the same without him.

Speaking of her golden friend, he was laying in a hospital bed stuck in a coma. Abbie had tried her best to visit him as much as possible and talk with him. She kept hoping her voice would draw him back to her. So far, he remained comatose. Those men were going to pay for what they did to him.

Which brought her right back to where she was now. Getting ready for a match against a man that was much large than her. If her plan went wrong there was a chance she would wind up getting terribly hurt. Abbie found herself reaching for her teacup again and taking a long draw from it.

"You know he wouldn't want you to put yourself in this kind of danger," Big show said quietly before turning his gaze on her.

He was right, and she knew that, but she just smiled at Big Show and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Everything will be fine, you'll see."

The crowd was loud in her ears as she stood in the middle of the ring, her music dying away as she put a mic up to her lips.

"Now I know all of you saw what happened last week on RAW," Boos started echoing through the arena, "That's not even close to how I felt. My friend is stuck in the hospital right now in a coma just because those assholes backstage can't take a joke."

She glared up the ramp towards the back as the crowd began to chant, "Assholes".

"I won't let them get away with it, but first let's start with the big guy and get him out of the way," Abigail pointed her finger up the ramp and called out, "Viscera, get your fat ass down to this ring!"

The crowd was going crazy as Big Daddy's music blared out into the arena and he appeared on the apron. Abigail glared at him as he started making his way down the ramp towards her, the same smirk he had on his face from last week making her blood boil.

Just as he got to the front of the ring though he was suddenly kicked in the back and sent down to his knees. Kane had come charging from the back of the arena and was now going all out on the large man.

Abigail stood in the ring with a malicious smile on her lips. She watched as Viscera was thrown about and kicked into the matt. As she was getting out of the ring and coming down the steel stairs Kane lifted Viscera as much as he could and choke slammed him down.

While to most people that would have been enough, it wasn't even close for Abbie. As Kane acknowledged her she pointed to the turnbuckle and said, "Just like you had Shane,".

The seven-foot monster smirked at her and nodded grabbing Viscera by the back of the neck and forcing him to his feet. He then pushed him against the turnbuckle and trapped his legs with the steel steps so he couldn't move them. Abigail reached under the ring and pulled out a large pair of handcuffs and handed them to Kane who promptly handcuffed Viscera's hands above his head and around the turnbuckle.

Abigail reached back under the ring and pulled out three more things. A pair of scissors and two kendo sticks. A sick, playful expression crossed Abbie's face as she placed both kendo sticks near Viscera and as she started cutting into Viscera's shirt she said to Kane, "You and I are going to play a game."

Kane's eyes had lit up at the sight of the kendo sticks and he smirked while nodding his head at her, "I think I'm gonna like this game."

"Oh you most certainly will," She replied as she finished cutting through Big Daddy's ring attire, revealing the man's large gut. Abigail then picked up the kendo sticks and handed one to Kane before she continued, "We are going to play first blood. You and I will take turns whacking at Viscera's stomach, the one who makes him bleed first gets a special prize."

The grin that lit up Kane's face would have made any other person vastly uncomfortable, but Abigail was just grateful she had someone she could rely on. At least for this moment in time.

"I'm gonna win, Abigail. Just watch."

He pulled back on the kendo stick and slammed it against Viscera's stomach. The large man let out a cry of pain and a red whelp soon appeared.

"You better not hold back then," Abbie said as she too wound up her shot and then slapped her stick against Viscera's flab.

The crowd didn't really seem to know how to react. Some of them were cheering on the two crazed people and some were wincing at every strike. Abbie didn't care, she wanted this pile of shit to pay and this was way more therapeutic than talking to someone about how she felt.

At last one of Kane's strikes drew blood and he threw down the kendo stick and pointed at the red smear. He had won and he was now laughing like a demented child. It was strange for her to see how much he enjoyed hurting someone who had done no wrong to him. It wasn't surprising with his history, but it was different seeing it first hand.

She conceded to his victory and looked up to see Viscera's tear-streaked face. She was thinking she might feel some kind of pity for the man, but it actually scared her how much she didn't care. Abigail watched as the large man's body shook with his cries of pain and yet she felt nothing.

Suddenly she heard music start blaring from the speakers and she looked up to see the men who had attacked Goldust standing on the apron. Maybe they expected her to be surprised but she wasn't. Abbie knew if she pushed Eric Bischoff enough he would send the same men that took down Goldust after her for threatening him. Which is exactly what she had wanted.

As they started charging down at her and Kane, Abigail lifted the kendo stick.

"Batter up," She cried out as she lashed forward and smacked one of them in the side. The man fell on his knees as she continued to smack at him with the weapon. Kane on the other side of her was throwing men around like toys.

It didn't last though, there were too many and they started to get overwhelmed. Two of the men had grabbed the kendo stick from her and were forcing her down on her knees while the others were ganging up on Kane and trying to keep him off his feet.

_At least I did what I could. That was all I wanted._

Suddenly, the men were pulled away from her and tossed away. Abigail's heart soared as she saw Big Show mowing down the smaller men around him. He threw the others off Kane and together they were all able to have the men on the run back to the backstage area.

The three stood outside the ring trying to catch their breath and watching the few who managed to get up run away. Big Show looked down at her and softly patted her back. The young woman was honestly surprised. All this time, she thought he would find what she did to be wrong, but here he was standing beside her and helping her in her time of need.

Abigail beamed up at him and wrapped her arms around the man and thanked him profusely. Then she turned her attention over to Kane who was wiping some blood from the corner of his mouth.

She walked over to him and motioned towards the back with her head, "We aren't through, your prize is waiting, I'll take you to it."

The two made their way backstage and down into the darkness where Kane usually dwelt. The Big Red Monster casually looked over at her before continuing to follow her.

"You knew I would win."

The young woman chewed on her lip before glancing over at him. "I just happened to guess you would. You are much stronger than I am, but either way, the prize still would have been yours."

Kane shot her a quizzical look before they reached the open area of the large boiler room and there, waiting for them both, was a man tied to a chair and gagged.

"When Goldust was attacked someone was holding me back. Making me watch what was happening to my friend. At first, I didn't know who it could be," Abigail said as she moved towards the chair. The man could hear her voice and was starting to pull at his bindings. "But then I remembered where I heard his laugh before."

Kane was standing not far away from the chair as Abbie turned it around so the man was facing him. Chris Jericho looked completely worn out. His skin was turning red from how much he had been struggling, but Abigail paid it no mind.

"This is your prize. The man who beat you with a steel chair and bloodied you, I'm sure you have many things you would like to discuss with him," She said as she moved away and started towards Kane.

"The perfect prize, revenge," Kane stepped towards the chair and Chris began pulling as hard as he could at the ropes.

"You helped me with mine, it's the least I could do," Abbie replied moving towards him and placing her hand on his chest to stop him from moving forward. Kane's eyes moved down to meet hers and she smiled at him, "I remember our deal. Whatever you need from me, you only need to ask."

The seven-foot man covered her hand with his own and moved it away from him gently, his expression was blank, "This doesn't make us friends."

Abbie smiled at him and nodded, as she made her way to the stairs she said, "I would never assume otherwise."


End file.
